


Clone Wars Charging the bridge

by Jochern



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Charge - Freeform, Clone Wars, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jochern/pseuds/Jochern
Summary: After the Supreme Chancellor's death at the hands of Mace Windu and the dismantlement of the Sith's plot Dooku used the Republic's chaos to push deep into their space. The 21st Nova Corps fight to retake the planet Anaxes under their new General. While fighting for a bridge Bacara has to deal with the inexperianced jedi padawan Luna.





	Clone Wars Charging the bridge

**18 BBY, planet Anaxes, town of Gritones**

Clone Commander Bacara watched as his order was carried out by the artillery as they switched their bombardment from the outskirts of the town to pummel the main square in hope of destroying the CIS headquarters there. He paid no mind to the possibility of civilian casualties or destruction of that area of the town. If it led to his marines victory, so be it. It had fallen to the 21st Nova Corps to beat back the droids from the Core Worlds and by the forces that be, he would.

He gestured to one of the Lieutenants taking cover with him and pointed forward at the bridge fifty meters ahead. It led over a deep ravine separating them from the town and the droids had fortified it heavily.

“Take your Platoon up to the bridge, don’t advance across it. Just hold positions and blast the droids.”

“Yes Commander!” The Lieutenant confirmed.

Bacara turned to another office.

“Prepare the men. When the general arrives with the tanks I want to be ready to charge across that bridge and take it.”

“Yes, sir! I’ll take care of it.”

The echoing of artillery slamming the soil nearby filled the air along with screams from wounded men and the constant sound of blaster unleashing. The dirt ground was littered with dead bodies, torn apart, broken bones and plasma burns burning through their armor and thousands of ripped apart battle droids was scattered amongst the dead marines. Seven UT-ATs aka Unstable Terrain Artillery Transports-commonly nicknamed Tridents-was firing their armaments into the droid defended town.

“Commander, AT-RTs incoming!” A marine announced.

Bacara looked around and counted about two dozen Recon troopers on top AT-RTs charging out of the forest and towards their men’s position. under his helmet he arched his eyebrows when he saw General Drest’s padawan catching a ride on one of them, holding onto the shoulders of one of the men piloting one and standing behind him. she was useful though, her lightsaber activated and swatting away any blaster bolts coming their way. He didn’t see the Trandoshan Jedi Master though. Was he was the heavier walkers perhaps?

Behind the AT-RTs a Company’s worth of marines followed on foot. Though they couldn’t keep up and there was almost forty meters between them. The Togruta padawan leaped off the AT-RT and landed in front of Bacara.

“Hi commander,” she greeted him with a nervous tone.

“Commander Luna,” he greeted back curtly. “Where’s the general?”

“H-he’s with the heavy walkers,” she started a bit anxiously. “He is dealing with a droid armored Battalion beyond the forest.” She rubbed her arm. “He sent me ahead with the boys h-here to take the bridge.” She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself a little. She wasn’t comfortable around the Galactic marines. Too hard and cold for her taste. She would prefer any other clones to those she had to work with.

She glanced down to the ground to avoid the marines looking at her.

“You heard the commander,” Bacara interjected loudly, his brothers eyes turning to him. “Prepare to charge the enemy, we’re taking that bridge.”

He heard a round of , “Yes, sir!”

He eyed the blue skin Togruta for a moment. He could tell she didn’t like him or his men very much. If this was a marine thing or a dislike of all his brothers he didn’t know. He didn’t care much for her either, her inexperience, hesitation, but it was apparently a jedi’s duty to train the next generation. Still, why couldn’t General Drest have picked someone more confident, more aggressive.

“Sir, bridge is sixty meters long, fifteen wide and two Battalion of droids guarding it,” he informed her matter-of-fact. “AT-RTs take point with the UT-ATs providing supporting fire as we advance. With your approval, sir.”

She just nodded in silence. Luna peeked over the cover and towards the bridge. She saw several destroyed building on the other side. A lot of people had lost their homes in the battle raging over Gritstone. There was so many bodies littered on the ground. Dead clones and destroyed droids of different sorts. When she trained in the temple she could never have guessed that battle was so brutal. But these clones fought harder and with a ruthless nature most Corps didn’t have.

“Ready to take the bridge commander,” Bacara told her plainly.

She turned her head to look at him, swallowing nervously. “R-right. Let’s go.”

Bacara gave the order through his communicator and the AT-RTs charged in first with a Battalions worth of troopers following across the bridge. A dozen Dwarf Spider droids begun their own advance on the droid side, with a Company of B1 battle droids flaking them.

Luna followed the troopers into battle and activated her blue lightsaber. She run up to the front of the purple and white clad marines. She deflected bolts as she heard and saw men dropping dead or wounded around her. A bolt from a Dwarf Spider droid hit the ground in front of the feet of two men and flung them off the side, sending them screaming as they fell to their deaths. She leaped over a destroyed AT-RT and halted to check on the pilot.

“Damn it,” she mumbled after finding the Recon armored pilot dead.

When she turned around to continue with the marines but almost tripped over a dead clone two meters later. He had been hit in the faceplate of his helmet and had died instantly. She stared at him for a moment before running along and catching up to the men up front.

“Medic!” Someone around her shouted to her left.

There was an explosion ahead when an AT-RT, or simply a scout walker, was thrown to the ground and the pilot was thrown out with an audible crack as he struck the ground.

“Rocket team 2, take out that cannon!” Bacara shouted into him comm when Luna caught up to him.

Luna saw what Bacara had already spotted. A J-1 Proton Cannon was leveled on ground level and fired at the advancing clones and scout walkers. The first shot took out a scout walker and killed at least half a dozen men at the same time. After but a moment a rocket struck the cannon and eliminated it, throwing nearby droids to the ground. By the time the droids and clones was six meters from each other only seven scout walkers remained operational. The clones and droids was blasting each other down and closing the ground between them step by step. Bacara was on the front, firing his DC-15A fiercely from a semi-crouched position and Luna continued deflecting bolts back at the droids.

Pinpointed shots from the UT-ATs wiped out the rear ranks of the droids and destroyed the only remaining bunker.

“Enemy fortifications eliminated, sir,” Luna heard over her comm.

“G-good work!” She said quickly as she focused on the droids.

She sprinted into the front ranks and started cutting and slashing the droids left and right. The marines quickly took out droids that exposed their flanks in an attempt to shoot her.

“Advance, double time it!” Bacara snapped out an order to his men.

Luna kept cutting the droids down as the marines downed the remaining droids around her at point blank. As she cut down her last droid she looked around and saw the marines down the last droids the next moment.

“Bridge secured, Commander Luna,” one of the captains reported to her.

She panted and nodded as she deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her waist belt. “N-nice work.” She looked to Bacara as she reached for her wrist communicator. Bacara was already establishing defensive positions and picking out Platoons to advance further into the town while they had the momentum,

“Master Drest.”

“I read you padawan. What is your situation?” Her Trandoshan master hissed.

“We have taken the bridge master,” she panted.

“Aha, great work Luna! I knew you could do it. I’m on top of a Juggernaut, heading towards your position with the heavy walkers.”

“Oh, I’ll let Commander Bacara know.” _Thank the force_.

“Copy, Drest out.”

Luna jogged over to the commander and he seemed too busy to notice or pay her any attention. She waited for a few moments for him to finish up with his officers. When it kept going she cleared her throat.

“Commander?”

He turned to look down at the far shorter thirteen year old Togruta.

“Yes, sir?”

“My master is on his way here with the armored column.”

“Yes, sir. Let’s hope we have the main streets secured by then. If we do, the walkers can drive right through to the center of the town and clear out the clanker headquarters,” he said in a professional voice. “I got casualty numbers. You want them?”

“Uhm, yeah?”

“Sixty-two dead and eighty-nine wounded.” His voice was quite plain even though he just threw large casualty numbers at her.

Luna was shocked by how many marines had died taking that one damn bridge. So many dead for a sixty meter advance. What a waste of life, but she had learned to expect that from Bacara and Master Barra Drest. She didn’t feel like she could fit in to this elite unit and the brutal tactics they used. She tried hard to keep her sorrow over the fatalities locked away inside to avoid showing any weakness in front of Bacara.

“Anything else?” Bacara asked.

“No. we should push it.”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” He turned to a captain. “Neuron, I want the walkers on this side of the bridge ten minutes ago!”


End file.
